prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Bellick (The Conspiracy)
You may be looking for his counterpart in the show. Brad Bellick is a character who appears in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). Biography Background Captain Bellick passed the Correctional Officer Exam soon after he graduated high school and has been at Fox River Penitentiary ever since. In that time, he has slowly and steadily climbed up the C.O. ranks. His mother, Edna Bellick, had been living with him until he started his trip as a bounty hunter. He is also a recovering substance abuser. (1x16) Three years ago, despite several claims of inmate abuse, Bellick was promoted to the position of captain, the highest rank a prison C.O. can earn. His duties were aiding in the transportation of death row inmates to the electric chair, supervising Fox River's prison industries program and overseeing all the inmates in general population. Using his power, he arranged a deal with John Abruzzi, who was a mobster prior to his incarceration, that in exchange for monthly payments he would have control of Prison Industries. (1x1) Prison Break - The Conspiracy Bellick met Michael first in Fox River. Bellick did let him go and Paxton came. Paxton said his name and Bellick asked if he played games. He said no and Bellick repeated back that he wins every game in prison. Bellick was then talking with Teets, a rat of Abruzzi's gang. Teets said he was still runnin his family from the inside. Bellick was then going with Teets' letter to Louis Patterson. Bellick brought Fernando Sucre to Tom Paxton's cell. Bellick later brought Tom Paxton to John Abruzzi for PI. Bellick later met with Henry Pope. Henry Pope said that Bellick did illegal fights at Fox River. Bellick said he didn't. Henry Pope then said they had to clean up the blood. Brad Bellick then brought Paxton to a room where he could change his clothes in PI clothes. Bellick asked the score to Geary. Geary then said to Bellick over the phone that it was 15. Bellick then said to Geary that he was gonna lost his shirt. Bellick then was said that the Warden will come to him in a moment. Henry Pope and Becky Gerber had a conversation about Michael. Becky then said that Bellick waited outside. Henry Pope then said that Captain Bellick's report was harder then he thought and he needed Becky to write something for him. Bellick then brought Paxton to Abruzzi. Bellick and Abruzzi then were talking. Bellick was seen talking with Smith. Then agent Richardson and Bates came to say that they came for the water leaks and electric problems. Bellick then said that he has a run tigh ship. Bates then said that there would be nothing to be worry about. Bellick then said that someone from the FBI was for him. Bellick then pushed Paxton against a wall and did take his money. Paxton asked to Jeremiah King for a good fight in which he could win 500 dollars. King then said he should against Bellick. Bellick heard "something" and was going to search with his flashlight in the dark. When he did search further, Paxton was already gone. Bellick then discovered Sucre in the yard, at the same time when Paxton destroyed his records in the sewers. Bellick then was talking with Henry Pope. Bellick said to Moore and Williams that they have to clean up the mess. Moore and Williams then were talking about how long it will take until the Pope discovers that Bellick is behind this. They then said two weeks. Henry Pope asked then Smith and Say Davis if they have seen Bellick, but they didn't. Bellick was then found by Tom Paxton, and Paxton did attack him. Paxton then did cover the hole so that they didn't find Bellick. Appearances Trivia *It's unknown how he was aware of the hole in the guards room, because Sucre didn't tell him about it, Tweener don't exist in the game and Charles Westmoreland hadn't attacked him because he didn't blood. *Pictures of Bellick, Abruzzi and Mannix appeared at Facebook.Prison Break The Conspiracy on FaceBook See also *Brad Bellick (The Conspiracy)/Gallery Notes and references Category:Criminals Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:Living characters Bellick, Brad (The Conspiracy) Bellick, Brad (The Conspiracy) Bellick, Brad (The Conspiracy)